Day By Day Team Natsu : Sting First Debut
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Adalah sebuah fic one shot yang menceritakan debut Sting sebagai bagian dari seri Day By Day Team Natsu.


Berdasarkan Day By Day Team Natsu : Island Traveler, kali ini saya membuat fic one shot khusus untuk debut Sting di seri DBDTN. Dan untuk seterusnya, Sting akan numpang di rumah Natsu dan Lucy.

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : [Natsu D. & Lucy H], Sting E.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Garing, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, GaJe.**

Jam 06.00

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku selama bertahun-tahun karena di selamatkan oleh sekelompok orang yang datang ke pulau itu. Seorang gadis pendek dengan wajah sinis meminta orang tambahan untuk dramanya pada saat itu. lalu, Sherry dan Chelia memanggilku untuk membantu mereka.

Tak di sangka, aku benar-benar kembali ke wujud asalku secara utuh dan permanen.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, numpang tinggal di rumah orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia adalah sepasang suami istri yang memiliki 2 orang anak. Mereka masih muda, tapi anak pertamanya sudah berumur 6 atau 7 tahun. Aku tidak tau mereka menikah muda, adopsi anak, atau apa, yang pasti mereka masih cukup muda untuk di sebut sebagai orang tua.

Kalau kau tanya rumah mereka, rumahnya sangat besar! Setidaknya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari punyaku. Kau tau, aku cuma anak tukang besi. Uum... tahun bertapa ya? Aku rasa aku sudah jadi boneka begitu lama. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana keluarga dan temanku. Setidaknya aku tau mereka yang pergi ke pulau itu bersamaku tetap jadi boneka di sana.

Penyebab kami gagal...

Adalah Minerva.

Cih, wanita bermake-up tebal itu! dasar sialan! Dia memilih suspense! Mana ada yang mau di bunuh?! Meski itu hanya drama, kalau ceroboh, kami bisa mati betulan! Apalagi Sherry dan Chelia tidak bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Remot mereka tidak bisa mengundur waktu, hanya dapat menyalakan TV, dan mengubah manusia menjadi boneka.

Sudah, lupakan saja! Sekarang di sinilah aku, manusia, tinggal di rumah yang besar, sebagai...

Pembantu.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku. Hey, meski aku pembantu, aku tidur di kamar tamu. Ya kau tau, kamar tamu setidaknya lebih besar dari kamar pembantu.

Aku membuka pintu sambil menguap. Butir air keluar dari ujung mataku. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, rumah ini terasa sepi. Bahkan lampu belum dinyalakan. Hanya cahaya matahari dari balik gorden yang menerangi sebagian ruangan.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding yang suara detakkannya menemaniku.

Jam 06.15

Dan aku menyadari sesuatu.

.

Mereka semua masih tidur.

.

Aku berpikir, apa jaman sekarang, orang-orang bangun lebih dari jam 6 pagi? Seingatku dulu, di desaku, semua orang bangun jam 4 pagi untuk berlayar. Mungkin kebiasaan itu sudah kuno.

.

Aku melihat kalender yang berdiri manis di atas meja sebelah telepon. Entah tanggal berapa sekarang, yang pasti dari deretan angka-angka itu ada deretan angka yang berwarna merah.

.

Inilah aku, Sting Eucliffe, pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang memulai hari pertamanya di kediaman seorang Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia.

.

Bagian dari hari demi hari tim Natsu.

* * *

Jam 07.00

Klek.

Akhirnya, ada makhluk bernama Lucy yang keluar untuk sedikit meramaikan suasana minggu pagi yang semuanya serba mundur. Maksud? Waktu bangun mundur, waktu sarapan mundur, waktu mandi mundur, dan waktu bersantai pun mundur jadi lebih lama.

Termasuk untuk Lucy Heartfilia. Satu-satunya wanita paling disiplin di rumah ini. Karena saingan Lucy untuk menyandang predikat makhluk hidup terdisiplin di rumah ini telah muncul, yaitu Sting.

"wah, Sting, kau sudah bangun? Pagi sekali... kau bahkan menyiapkan sarapan, jadi tidak enak..." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum miris. Sting hanya terkekeh sambil menggoreng telur mata sapi. "Aku yang malah merasa tidak enak kalau terlambat bangun dan tidak menyiapkan sarapan.. lagi pula aku ini kan pemban—"

"Heh! Kau bukan pembantu di sini!" Potong Lucy. "Kau itu... ya anggap saja teman bermain anak-anak, dan temanku dan Natsu, itu saja." Sting tercengang mendengar perkataan Lucy. Sudah di selamatkan, diberi tempat tinggal, tidak di perlakukan sebagai pembantu pula. Mungkin perbuatan baiknya selama ini kini di balas oleh malaikat lewat keluarga kecil ini. Sting pun akhirnya hanya tertawa kecil.

Lucy pun berjalan untuk membuka pintu keluar sekaligus membuka gorden yang menghalangi cahaya matahari. Kemudian ia mengambil sapu di dapur.

Tak lama anak sulung Dragneel itu bangun dengan rambut bak super saiyan dari Dra*on B*ll. Tanpa menghiraukan Sting yang menatapnya aneh, Utsuka berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan cuek.

1 menit kemudian.

"?" Sting melihat ke sebelahnya. "WHA!?" Ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat Utsuka yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Entah sejak kapan anak itu keluar dari toilet.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Utsuka. Sting berecak sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Tentu saja telur. Apalagi.."

Alis Utsuka mengerut. "Untuk sarapan... hanya telur?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Sting terdiam. "Aah! Dasar pembantu tidak berguna! Kau tidak tau ya sarapan untuk orang kaya?!" Tanya Utsuka lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Sting menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Memangnya makanan orang kaya seperti apa?" Tanya Sting dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Jelas ia meremehkan bocah ini.

"Tentu saja seperti omelette atau steak!" Jawab Utsuka. Yang benar saja, steak untuk sarapan?

"Apa itu steak?" Tanya Sting. "Haaah?!" Teriak Utsuka tidak percaya. "Kau ini hidup di jaman purba ya?! Masa steak saja tidak tau?!" Kali ini urat Sting benar-benar muncul. Ia pun menyodorkan spatulanya pada Utsuka. Utsuka terdiam menatap spatula itu. Sebagai laki-laki tentu ia tau apa yang dimaksud Sting.

Tantangan untuk menggoreng telur.

"Hah! Cuma menggoreng telur? Ini sih mudah! Bahkan aku sudah pernah melihat mama menggoreng ikan!". "_Hah! Cuma 'melihat' ya... haha..." _Batin Sting.

Utsuka pun mengambil spatula itu dan mulai menggoreng telur. Kalian tau? Dia hanya menggoyang-goyangkan telur itu dengan spatulanya. Sting memamerkan senyum miringnya. Senyum kemenangan ala Sting.

Di saat yang bersamaan, anak bungsu Dragneel itu bangun.

"Ng..." Lucy kecil itu terdiam di depan pintu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah 2 orang laki-laki yang sedang melakukan 'Tantangan Menggoreng Telur'.

"Sting..." Panggil Yuna sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sting pun menggendong Yuna agar gadis kecil itu bisa melihat apa yang sedang di goreng kakaknya.

"Haha! Lihat! Aku bisa kan!?" Teriak Utsuka sambil menunjuk telur yang masih tergoreng di penggorengan. Sting akui, anak ini memang bisa menggoreng telur. Tapi hanya setengah. Memecahkan telur, memasukkannya ke dalam penggorengan, dan menggorengnya setengah matang sudah di lakukan Sting. Jadi yang dilakukan Utsuka hanyalah menunggu telur itu matang.

Kemudian Sting menurunkan Yuna dan memindahkan telur itu ke atas piring. Dengan senyum lebar Utsuka hendak mengambil piring berisi telur setengah buatannya. "Aku belum selesai dengan telur itu..." Ujar Sting. Utsuka menatap laki-laki itu sinis.

Sting pun mulai menggoreng telur kedua. Kali ini giliran Sting yang melakukan 'Tantangan Menggoreng Telur' dan tentu saja dia bisa melakukan itu dengan sempurna. Utsuka memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sinis. Menyadari itu, membuat Sting semakin sebal. Dengan gerakan tangan tak terlihat, Sting menyipratkan minyak ke arah Utsuka dengan spatulanya. Untung gak kena mata.

"Aw!" Teriak Utsuka saat merasakan lengannya terkena cairan panas. Dia menengok ke arah Sting yang sedang asik menggoreng telur. "Aku tidak menyukaimu! Weee!" Teriak Utsuka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari pergi.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyukaiku..." Gumam Sting sambil bersiul. Yuna mendorong kursi ke sebelah Sting dan berdiri di atasnya. "Kalau Yuna, disuruh gak?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Sting hanya tertawa miris mendengar pertanyaan anak itu.

* * *

Jam 07.30

"Wah, Sting memasak telur, dan membuatnya terlihat seperti wajah yang tersenyum!" Ujar Lucy yang kagum dengan hasil kreasi Sting. Telur mata sapi dengan 2 potong sosis sebagai mata dan smoke beef sebagai mulut yang di potong menyerupai wajah orang tersenyum.

"OOOOIIII!" Panggil Utsuka dengan wajah kusut. Ketiga orang itu menengok ke arahnya. "Kenapa telurku wajahnya cemberut!?" Tanyanya. Lucy dan Yuna melihat piring Utsuka. Telurnya sama dengan milik Yuna, akan tetapi smoke beefnya di letakkan terbalik.

"Aku membuat telur itu sesuai dengan wajah orang yang akan memakannya." Jawab Sting santai sambil tersenyum miring. Yuna tersenyum. Utsuka menganga tidak percaya. Lucy terdiam.

Klek.

Dan ini dia! Kepala rumah tangga dari keluarga Dragneel! Bangun pada pukul 07.35!

"Bangunmu siang sekali... cepat sarapan." Perintah Lucy.

Natsu yang belum bersuara pun duduk di kursinya dan melihat piringnya. Kali ini telur dengan smoke beef persegi panjang tipis sebagai mata dan smoke beef berbentuk sama sebagai mulutnya. Lucy, Yuna, dan Utsuka melihat piring dan Natsu bergantian.

"Mirip..."

* * *

Jam 10.00

Lucy dan Natsu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari pasar dekat rumah. Kalau biasanya anak mereka dititipkan di rumah Jellal atau Gray, kali ini mereka cukup menitipkan anak mereka pada Sting.

"Natsu. Jalanan di sini kan rusak parah. Dan kemarin hujan.. jadi lubang-lubangnya tertutup air. Kenapa tidak lewat jalan memutar saja?" Ujar Lucy.

"Lewat sini kan lebih cepat sampai." Jawab Natsu santai. "Tapi lubangnya banyak dan dalam! Apalagi terutup air..." Ujar Lucy khawatir.

"Lucy. Aku sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir 28 tahun. Jadi aku sudah hafal betul dimana letak lubang-lubangnya!" Ujar Natsu. "Tapi kan lubang itu tidak tetap selama 28 tahun!"

10 menit kemudian.

Lucy masuk ke rumah dengan kantung-kantung berisi sayur dan danging. Sementara Natsu memilih duduk di teras rumah bersama Sting.

"Haah..." Natsu menghela nafas berat. "Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Sting. "Lucy sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku..." Jelas Natsu dengan wajah sedih. Sting menyiapkan posisinya untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Natsu. Ia meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas pahanya.

"Wanita itu... sulit untuk di mengerti... " Ujar Natsu sambil menatap langit biru. Sting tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Natsu." Panggil Sting. "?" Natsu menengok.

"Menurutmu... wanita itu apa?"

Di saat yang bersamaan, angin bertiup dan membuat ujung surai kedua pria itu bergoyang. Natsu masih terdiam menatap Sting.

"Sudah pasti bukan?" Tanya Natsu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Wanita adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa kita jadikan suami! Pernah dengar wanita jadi suami?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sting hanya bisa melihat Natsu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang terbuka. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"_Sepertinya di kehidupan keduaku ini, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang waras..."_

**OWARI**

* * *

Dan inilah dia, fic pendek yang dibuat untuk menyambut Sting Eucliffe di seri Day By Day Team Natsu.

Sting : Wanita... tidak bisa di jadikan suami... lalu bagaimana dengan Y*ri?

Natsu : Untuk apa kau memikirkan hal itu? Tidak ada orang yang memikirkan itu...

Sting : Lalu bagaimana dengan pernyataan bahwa bumi itu bulat? Padahal ada foto yang menunjukkan kalau bentuk bumi tidaklah benar-benar bulat, melainkan agak lonjong di sisi kiri dan kanan...

Natsu : Kau itu selalu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Mudah saja. Saat bumi itu di foto, tangan astronot itu tersenggol asteroid sehingga tangannya bergoyang dan fotonya menjadi blur.

Sting : Blur? Kau tau arti 'Blur' kan? Artinya buram lho..

Natsu : Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar soal 'Kamera Luar Angkasa'? Blur pada kamera itu membuat benda tertarik mengikuti arah gerak tangan. Mungkin saja astronot itu menghindari asteroid sehingga tangannya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, jadi foto bumi yang ia ambil bagian kiri dan kanannya menjadi tertarik.

Sting : ... Apa iya ada kamera seperti itu?

Natsu : Itu adalah pengaruh gaya gravitasi dan ruang hampa udara!

Sting : Kau menjelaskan semua itu atas teori siapa?

Natsu : Tentu saja teori Natsu Dragneel!

Sting : _Jangan dipercaya!_

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
